Waltz of the Heart
by Magic Key
Summary: prt4.last part.One dance between Sakura and Syaoran changed their lives.When he left he promised they would dance together again.What happens when he suddenly comes looking after 13 yrs?Will they be able to pick up where they left off?
1. Chapter 1

Something I wanted to write after listening some songs and based on the Korean Drama Stained Glass. This story will not be long.

Enjoy

------------------------ ---------------------------

ThemeSong-_Lion by: Rebecca St. James_

----------------------------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------- -----------------------------

Waltz of the Heart

1st dance

A messy chestnut hair boy with sparkling amber eyes, dressed in a gray wool sweater and black pants walked through the hall of a school. His eyes remained steady looking out for anyone that might jump out from behind the doors.

He came to a stop in front of a pair of wooden doors. He noticed that the door was left ajar slightly. He was about to leave when he heard music coming from inside. He took a step forward and leaned towards the door looking through the slot.

Inside was a large room. One side was lined with floor length mirrors and the other side had a wooden bar on it. The large windows streamed sunlight into the room.

The beams of light gathered and landed on a girl around the boy's age dressed in pink and white ballerina skirt, with a white leotard, light pink tights, along with matching shoes and had sparkling emerald eyes and honey amber hair tied in a bun. The girl leaped across the floor and landed near the door.

She bowed slightly and looked up suddenly when she heard a sound from the other side of the door. She giggled and said. "Eriol-kun, you can stop I know it's you there." She walked up to the door and pulled it open.

Her eyes widen slightly at her mistake. Her checks turned a light shade of pink. "I'm sorry; I thought you were my friend."

The messy chestnut hair boy shook his head. He bowed and mumbled softly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you."

The girl smiled and replied. "It's ok, I'm just glad you aren't my friend. He likes to put bugs in my hair when I'm practicing."

"Oh," The boy said.

"Would you like to dance with me? Dance alone can be boring." The girl asked pushing the door open wider.

He shook his head. "No, I can't dance. Well not the way you were dancing. It was lovely. I've never seen anything like that. I mean I have four sisters and they all take dancing class.. But.." He stopped suddenly. "Sorry, I'm talking too much."

This time it was the girl's turn to shake her head. "It's alright." She extended a hand towards him. "Let's dance… I'll teach you the one called the waltz." She waited for him to give her his hand. She took it and pulled him into the room.

She placed him in the middle of the room and then gestured for him to wait there. She then walked over to the tape player and pressed a few buttons looking for the track. After a few seconds she joined him and then positioned one of his hands on her waist and the other one in her hand.

As she placed her free hand on the upper portion on his right arm, which was on her waist, she said. "Ok, all we're going to do is move like we're drawing a box on the floor. " She paused for a second to listen to the tempo. She then smiled at his nervous expression. "Ok, ready? 1…, 2...3"

00 half an hour later 00

The CDplayer came to a stop which singled them to stop. "That was very good. Do you want to try again?" She asked as they parted.

The door to the room open and a boy around their age entered. He looked at the girl and said walking up to her. "There you are, Sakura-chan… Touya-san is looking for you again. He needs you to makes some deliveries." He stopped to stare at the messy chestnut hair boy.

"You're not here to steal my Sakura-chan are you?" Asked the midnight hair boy as he throw his arms around Sakura's neck.

She sighed as she pried his arms from her. "Eriol… you can let go." She said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"No, no, Sakura-chan was just teaching me to dance." The chestnut hair boy replied in a lightly nervous tone.

The midnight hair boy stared at him intently and the laughed. "Don't worry, I trust you. Sakura-chan isn't into boy right now. All she cares is about her dancing." He bowed and then said. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Eriol."

"I'm Syaoran." the chestnut hair boy bowed.

"And I'm Sakura. I have run…. It was nice meeting you," Said Sakura as she headed out the room. She then stopped at the door and said. "Let's meet here again so we can play."

Syaoran nodded his head while Eriol said with a smirk on his lips. "You better hurry, before Touya-san sends his ghost after you." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and asked. "Ghost?"

Eriol chuckled. "Long story, I'll tell you some other time. Hey do you like baseball?"

"Yeah," Syaoran answer with a smile on his face.

"Great." Eriol said. "Let me show you my baseball card collection."

00 3 years later/ Tomoeda Elementary School 00

Ten year old Kinomoto, Sakura entered the music room. She placed her school bag on the floor before walking about to the grand piano. She smiled as she sat down and then gently rest her hands on the white keys.

She looked up when she heard the door to the room slide open. She stood up and smiled at Syaoran dressed in the same uniform as her. "Syaoran-kun, let's play a song."

He nodded his head as he walked up to where she stood. He placed his school bag down next to her. He adverted his gaze for a second. He then looked at her and said. "Sakura-chan, but we play there is something a need to tell you."

"Ok, but shouldn't we wait for Eriol? He's coming from his club meeting." Sakura said as she down once more.

"Umm, no it's best if I tell you now…" He said with a slightly shaky tone.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked as she pressed lightly down on the piano's ivory keys.

"Well, Sakura, I heading back to Hong Kong next week." He said in one breath

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "It's alright. Eriol and I can mange without for a couple of weeks, Besides it's summer break. You'll be back in a month."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving for vacation this time, Sakura. Okaa-sama has asked me and Wei-san to return for good. I don't know when I'm be back."

"Wait!?" She exclaimed. "When was this decided?"

"A month ago.. I just didn't know how to tell you." Before he say anything else she had bolted from her spot and ran out the class room and pass Eriol who just arrived.

"You told her didn't you?" asked Eriol as Syaoran reached the door.

"No, time for that.. We have to go after her." Syaoran said and the sprinted down the hall after her with Eriol in tow. – Ever since I meet Syaoran, I seem to doing more running. Not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.-

00 School Yard/ a few minutes later 00

Syaoran ran out to find Sakura hunched under the shades of a Sakura tree. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her and asked, "Can I come over?"

She lifted her head up slightly to look at him. Through her damp and misty eyes she said in a bitter tone. "No, go away. Go home…"

He walked towards her and kneeled down next to her. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to tell Eriol before you. I just didn't know how to tell you. I know I promised I'd be at your show but I couldn't get Okaa-sama to change her mind."

"Still, you told Eriol? Eriol…" She questioned looking up at him.

He gave a soft chuckle. "I know.. it was stupid… He really didn't come up with any good ideas of how I should have told you." He then stood up and pulled her up in the process. "But there is something I would like to do." He then took hold of her hand, which caused her to blush slightly.

00 5 minutes later 00

Eriol sat in front of the piano when Sakura and Syaoran reached the music room once more. He smiled at them and said. "I thought you'd never get her back here."

"You should talk. I beat you got tried of chasing after us and just came back here." She said with a slightly snobby tone.

"Ok, Ok…. Eriol… would you mind playing that song for us?" Syaoran asked, as he pulled her further into the room.

Eriol nodded his head as Sakura asked in a bewildered tone. "Syaoran… what are you doing?"

"We're going to dance one last time, before I leave… Then afterward you can have the honor of dancing with Eriol until I come back." She wrinkled her nose slightly as his comment.

00 Tokyo's Narita International Airport 00

Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol stood at the boarding area. Sakura sighed as the announcement for the flight to Hong Kong was called. She gave Syaoran a hug and said. "I'm going to miss you. Don't forget to practice your waltz. I don't want you to come back and end up stepping on my toes" She said the last part in teasing tone.

"Me too….And don't worry, I'm going to practice. " Replied Syaoran as they parted.

Eriol placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll look after her. I'll also record her performance next week and mail it too you"

"You better." Syaoran said with a smirk as an middle age man,Wei, walked towards the trio and said.

"I'm sorry, Young Master, we have to go now."

Syaoran nodded and gave Sakura one last hug before following Wei towards the boarding gate.

He turned his head to look back at Eriol and Sakura who in their sports waving at him.

A few seconds later Sakura asked. "You think he'll come back?"

Eriol smirked. "Yeah, cause I can't take care of you forever. I have to give you to him once in a while."

She gave him a glaring look after his comment. "You… Fine… No coffee cake for you." She said walking towards the exit.

"No…. Please… Sakura-sama…. I need my coffee cake." He said running after her.

00 Thirteen Years later/Tokyo 00

Twenty-three year old Kinomoto Sakura sighed as she walked through the building complex carrying a small card board box. She walked through the lobby and stopped at her mailbox. She placed the box on the floor and then fished in her light pink coat for her coat.

She gently slide the key into the slot and turned it to the right. She slowly pulled the door open and found herself staring at an empty container. She let out a sigh and then closed it.

"Still waiting for a letter from him?" Came a voice from behind her, belonging to her friend, Tomoyo.

She bent down and picked up her cardboard box. They walked towards the elevator and said. "Yeah, what are you doing back home so early. Does your boss know about this?"

Tomoyo giggled as she slide her purse on her shoulder. She flipped her short shoulder length hair back. "Nope… told him I had something to pick up… But I'm sure he won't mind."

"You're lucky that Eriol likes you… He might end up wanting to fire you." Said Sakura as they stepped into the elevator

"Haha, I'd like to see him try… So let me guess." Tomoyo said glancing down at the box, "You quiet right?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, the boss was totally unreasonable. I mean I think I know how six layer cake."

Tomoyo looked at her was a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure he isn't interested in you?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaimed and placed the box she was holding into the arms of the other girl. "For that you can carry this till we get back to our apartment."

"Fine I'll carry it. But it's been 10 years and you still haven't heard from this Syaoran-san. Are you sure that he hasn't moved on?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura sighed and shrugged her shoulder. "I'm not sure… But I still believe that he will come back." She looked into Tomoyo's eyes with confidences

"Well if you believe that it's true… I believe you. But you want to know something I beat Eriol-kun is already at that apartment waiting for you." Tomoyo said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Come on.. that can't be… He doesn't even know I quit." Said Sakura as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh trust me… He's here… If you don't believe me you want to beat on it?"

Sakura fished into her pants pocket and pulled out some money. "Ok. I beat you 1,000 yen that he's not in there." She then dropped the bills into the box as they head towards their apartment.

00 Hong Kong/ around the same time 00

Twenty-three year Li, Syaoran looked up from his work. He then turned to look at the photo on his desk. A light smile formed on his face as he stared at the group photo of him, Sakura and Eriol standing in the middle of a school festival.

He looked towards the door and said "Come in." The door open a girl in a gray suit and blue shirt walked in. She bowed once before walking towards his desk.

"Sorry, it took so long to get this." She placed the envelope she held in her hand on the desk in front of him. "Here is the plane ticket to Tokyo, Japan. You leave tomorrow morning 2 AM."

He smiled and said. "Thanks Meiling."

"You know, I know It's really none of my business as your personal assistant but as your dear dear, cousin why are you going back of a sudden? I mean if you're looking for them… there really is no point. I mean after you returned when you were ten, you only received 4 letters out of the two years." Meiling said with a sigh.

He stared into her deep ruby eyes with his amber eyes. " I know that a lot have changed then. I for one, is the director of foreign relations. For all I know they could have died or even gotten married. But whatever it may be I have to go and see for myself. I just want some answers." He paused and then said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you here to be tortured by my sister's upcoming wedding plans. We're also going for some business so.. even if you don't like it you're coming too."

Meiling smiled and said as she clapped her hands together. "Thank you so much Syaoran. XieFia was driving me crazy and everyone else always had some kind of excuse to get out of it."

"I'm glad... …. Get back to work so we can go home and pack." He said in a slightly firm tone. She nodded her head before scurrying out of the room. He leaned back in his chair with a smile before turning it slightly to face the bay. – I know it's been a really long time… But I have to go back… even if at the end I end up getting hurt.-

------------------------------- -------------

AN: That's all for now. Wow, a chapter hasn't been this long for a while. Please review.


	2. 2nd dance

Thanks for all the reviews.

----------------------- ----------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------------- -------------------------

Waltz of the Heart

2nd dance

Sakura pushed open the door to the apartment. She sighed when she spotted a pair of black shoes in the foyer. She stepped inside, dropping her keys on the small table against the wall, Tomoyo in tow.

She walked into the living room and spun around to find Eriol stand in the kitchen area with an apron. His glasses reflexed light from the light fixtures. She turned to Tomoyo and said. "You win."

Tomoyo placed the box on the floor before grabbing the money from the box. "I knew it. Ha!" She then hurried down the hallway, parallel to the kitchen and into her bedroom, which across from Sakura's room.

"You guys aren't betting on me, are you?" asked Eriol as he exited from the kitchen with two glass of juice. He then stepped back and sat down on one of the bar stools that lined the breakfast nook.

Sakura took a sip of juice. She smiled and said in a cheerful tone. "If we didn't bet on you our lives would be boring. Oh and just to let you know, I quit my job." She took another sip of drink before holding her hand up. "Now, before you start…"

He shook his head. "You don't need to explain this time." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " I heard from Rika-chan. And since it was my fault I got you another job."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, which she took. She unfolded and read what was written on it. Looking up at him she said. "This for the position in the new hotel. Are you sure about it?"

Tomoyo returned from her room dressed in some loose fitting close. She leaned towards Sakura, reading the paper over her shoulder. "Wow," She commented. "This is a great job." She looked at Eriol and said "This is your doing huh?"

Sakura sighed and said. "I'm still not sure about this. I mean, it's great and all but…."

Tomoyo took the extra glass of juice on the top of the breakfast nook. "Totally take it. I mean you graduated from the best pastry school in the world. You deserve this job."

Eriol nodded his head in agreement. It's not set in stone. But you should give it a try. I heard from my friend that the examiner will be the son the company. He arrives some time tomorrow. I schedule your test from Wednesday so you have two days to prepare."

She nodded her head. "Ok, I'll try. But if it doesn't work out…"

Tomoyo interjected and said. "You will trust me. Now," She glared and Eriol. "Since it is your fault Sakura-chan had to quit you are in charge of making tonight's dinner." She then ushered Eriol into the kitchen.

Sakura smiled as she headed back to her room. She pushed open the door and headed directly for her desk in the dark room. She sat down with a sigh as she gently placed the paper on the desk. She then turned slightly to look at the picture frame of herself with Syaoran and Eriol at a Christmas party thrown by the class.

00 Next day/ Syaoran and Meiling's hotel room 00

Syaoran sat on the coach channel surfing. He looked up dressed in a lose shirt and pants. He moved over so Meiling could join him. He smirked and said. "Looks like you had fun today."

She wrinkled her nose. "You should be the one to talk. I had to cover for you while you played sick."

"Hey, I was sick this morning. But no, thanks for covering. I was busy doing some research and looking for Eriol and Sakura. Don't worry, I'll be in tomorrow. I have someone to interview for the new pastry chief."

Meiling took the folder that lay on the glass coffee table. She flipped it open and stared at the contents. She looked up at him as she tucked some raven locks of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure about that? I mean… you said yourself. They could have moved on. I mean what happens if they totally changed?"

"For one thing everyone changes as time passes. My goal this time is just to see how they are doing. There is nothing more. I don't think I'm asking too much." He replied as he stood up and headed for the tray of food he ordered twenty minutes ago.

"Ok, but let's just say they changed a lot. What if Sakura is in jail or is a leader of a gang. Eriol could be some bank robber for all we know." She stopped when he chuckled. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but that was really funny. You sure have an active imagination." He said as he tried to control is laugher.

"I just don't wait to see you get hurt again. How can they stop writing to you? Besides Sakura's tape.. and a few letters the first two years…" She said as she lowered her and placed the folder back on the table.

"I'm sure they have their reason. Now, what you can really do is get dress so we can go out to dinner. I mean, the food here isn't bad, but we could use some fresh air." He then grabbed some clothes out of his luggage and headed in to the bathroom.

00 Noodle House 00

Eriol found Tomoyo sitting in the corner of the shop with a steaming hot bowl of noodles in front of her. He sat down across from her and smiled. "So looks like Sakura took up the kitchen again."

"Yeah, and I didn't want to get in her way so I came out here." Tomoyo replied before she slurped some of her noodles up.

He stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "You know, if I had known that guy was such a jerk I would have never become friends with him."

Tomoyo looked up from her bowl. "What?" She paused and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Oh, you're talking about Syaoran-san. I thought you missed him and you still write to him. I mean he hasn't written back but still….."

"I know, I know… he was my best friend… but Sakura has been waiting for him for a long time." Eriol stated with a sigh.

"Oh… could it be that you don't want to wait any longer for Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said in an all-knowing tone.

He shook his head. "No, no… I mean I like Sakura but not in that way."

"Right, and the sky is purple. Come on, Eriol ever since I met the two of you in Jr. High you've had a crush on her. You just haven't made a move because either Sakura hasn't noticed or you're just waiting for something to happen." She said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"It's not that." He paused and sighed. " I know that deep inside she is waiting for him to return and there is no way I can replace him. Until she breaks her relationship with him I will not have a chance."

"So you're just going to wait huh?" She asked as she took a sip of the soup.

Eriol smirked and said. "Yeah; or the two of us can get together. You know keep me company until Sakura changes her mind." He winked at her causing her to giggle.

"You're so funny. And there is no way I would date a guy who I clearly know likes another girl. Besides you're too good of a friend. I would feel very weird about it." She said as he pouted.

"Oh, well you can't blame a guy for trying." He said with puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her napkin into a ball and aimed it at him with the roll of her eyes.

00 Next day/ Golden Dream Grand Hotel (GDGH) 00

Sakura walked through the bright hotel lobby dressed in a yellow dress and white top. Her shoulder length hair framed her face. She glanced down at her watch while carrying a pink cardboard box. – Early by fifteen minutes.-

She walked up to the front desk and asked. "Hi I'm here for an interview for the pastry position and was wondering if you can tell me how to get to the kitchen."

The girl nodded her head. She smiled and said. "You just turn the corner over there and take the last elevator and press for the tenth floor."

"Tenth floor?" Sakura said in a bewildered tone.

The girl in front of her nodded her head. "Yes, there is a conference room at the end and hall on the right and it is being held there. It was the director's order."

"Oh you sure know a lot." She said

The girl smiled and leaned forward slightly. "That's because he's really cute." She said in a low whisper.

Sakura nodded and thanked the girl before heading towards the elevator.

She arrived at the elevator bank to find a guy, with messy chestnut hair and sparkling amber eyes in a gray suit and dark red tie, standing next to a raven hair girl with ruby eyes in a dark blue suit. She watched as he turned towards the girl and said, "Meiling, I'm expecting a call from Hong Kong oh I forgot the candy."

"It's alright. I'll get it from the store for you." Meilong turned around and headed towards the lobby entrance.

Syaoran then turned and stepped on to the elevator with Sakura right behind him. They both leaned forwards and pressed for the tenth floor. She quickly withdraw her hand when they brushed against each other.

"Sorry," She mumbled. She then took a step back and leaned against the wall of elevator.

As the elevator made its way up it suddenly come to a stop. The lights flickered and then it suddenly went dark. "Damn it." Mumbled Syaoran He pressed for the speaker but was greeted by static.

"What do we do?" She asked as they stood in the dark

"Wait for it to start moving." He stated as he found the emergency light switch and got the lights to turn on. "You're not scared are you?"

She lowered her gaze and mumbled. "No, I'm an adult. Why would I be scared?"

"Oh, ok… if you say so… but it looks like you are scared." He said as he removed his blazer and set it on the floor. "Why don't you sit?" He offered as she clutched the handle of the pastry box.

"No, thanks. I just don't want to be late… I have something important to do today." She said still gazing at the floor.

"It looks like it going to a while. You sure you don't wait to sit." She shook her head once more at his question. "Sorry about that." He said when his stomach growled.

She looked down at the box she was holding and then kneeled down on the floor next to him. She released the flaps of the box and said. "Here have some."

He peered inside and noticed four different pieces of sweets, one orange flavor cake with frosting, one blueberry tar, one strawberry shortcake and one double chocolate cookie. He looked up at her and shook his head gently.

"You only have four. If I eat it…." She shook her head.

"There is no point… It's not going to be any help anyway." She said and placed the box in his lap.

"Are you sure?" He asked reaching into the box for the cookie. She nodded her head.

"Thank you again." He said before biting into it.

"It's no problem. If you hadn't eaten it I would have had to eaten it myself. Then I would be in trouble." She said with a warm smile.

00 twenty minute later 00

Sakura sighed as she looked at her watch once more. – Great. I didn't even get a chance it doesn't look like I'm going to get the job. – She tapped her foot nervously against the floor. She turned her head when she heard chuckling.

"I'm sorry; but your movement's remained me of a girl I knew when I was younger." He was about to continue the elevator started moving again. "Looks like we'll be getting out of here." She nodded her head

00 Few seconds later 00

Sakura stood by the elevator as Syaoran made his way down the hall and around the corner. She quickly checked her reflection in the malice doors of the elevators. She then was about to step back onto the elevator when she came face to face with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" She asked as Tomoyo kept her hand on the door, to keep it from closing.

"Eriol-kun, wanted me to check on you. Did you finish? How did it go?" She shook her head to Tomoyo's question. "What? What happen?"

"Let's just say the elevator hates me." Sakura replied.

She felt Tomoyo drag her down the hall. "Tomoyo-chan, where are you taking me?"

"You're going to get that interview. If they don't take you that's a whole different story." They soon found themselves standing in front of a large glass doors.

Tomoyo gave it a knock. One of the men inside stood up and opened it slightly. He glanced at them and then said. "It looks like you've got the wrong room. The conference was moved to the ball room down in the lobby."

Tomoyo shook her head. Her violet eyes darken. "I think you've got it wrong. My friend here is for the interview for the pastry chief position here."

The guy glanced at Sakura who stood next to her. He then said. "Sorry, but she was late… we called number 15 and she wasn't here." He gestured towards the pin on her skirt.

Syaoran looked up from the clip peer at the girls in front of the guy. He then said "Ryou-san, step aside." The guy did so, allowing him to see the girl's clearly. "Oh it's you."

Sakura looked up. "Sorry, I did…."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, it's alright… I know what you want to say." He turned toward Ryou and said firmly. "Let her take the interview. She was the girl that was in the same elevator as me. It's not her fault."

Tomoyo smiled and bowed at the men before hurrying down the hall. Sakura took a deep breath before stepping into the room.

Syaoran gestured towards the seat across from himself. "Have a seat and we can get started." She nodded and gently slide into the chair.

----------------------------------- ---------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you like it! Please review.


	3. 3rd dance

Thanks for the reviews. S&S won't recognize each other cause the only thing on the paper is her number.

------------------------------ ---------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- ---------------------------

Waltz of the Heart

3rd dance

Syaoran looked up from the clip board in front of him. He smiled at Sakura and said. "Ah, well this is the part where I'm to try your pastries… but since you don't have them…. I guess we'll just have to see what you can do in person." He turned his head and looked at Ryou. "The pastry kitchen is free right?"

Ryou nodded his head as he placed his pen down on the table. "Yes, it is clear."

"Good. Then we'll go down now." Syaoran said as he stood up.

Sakura remained in her seat. She looked up at Syaoran who waited for her move. "ummm." She paused not sure what to say.

"Something wrong?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Don't worry; I just need you to make one thing. Nothing too fancy." She nodded her hand then stood up following him and Ryou out the door.

00 Two weeks later/ Coffee Shop 00

Sakura sat in the corner of a shop with a book in her hand. She tucked some of hair behind her ear. She gently picked up the cup coffee on the round table. She looked up when she felt someone standing across from her.

"Oh, it's you.." She said to Eriol who looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm hurt. Is that all you can say? You're not hiding out are you? He asked as he took the empty seat across from her. He sighed and lowered the book she held in her hand. He smiled at her and said. "I think I have something that might cheer you up."

She looked up at him as he pulled out a white envelope and placed it in front of her. Her emerald eyes widen. –Oh my god.- She looked up at him and said in a shaky and excited voice "It's from Golden Dream Grand Hotel."

"Well aren't you going to open it?" He asked as she took the envelope from him. He watched as she flipped it around and stared at the back of the paper. He waited a few seconds before asking. "Would you like me to open it for you?"

She nodded her head and handed back to him. This time it was her time to watch him. He easily flipped the flap open and pulled out the white rectangular paper. She watched as he unfolded it.

After a few seconds he looked up at her. Looking into her emerald eyes he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then said in a serious and disappointing tone, "Sorry, you didn't get the job."

She nodded her head. She looked up to find him looking at with now with a smirk on his face. Her eyebrows knitted together slightly. "What's so funny?"

"I'm joking; you got the job." He handed the paper back her to and said. "Here take a look at it."

She then snatched the paper from him and read the words herself. After a few seconds she looked at him. With a playful glare in here eyes she said. "You are so evil."

He racked his hand through his soft midnight hair. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. Now that you got the job shouldn't you treat Tomoyo-chan and I to dinner?" He asked

"Fine but I'm not playing for it because I currently don't have any money. So what do want to eat? Let's pick something really expensive." She said as she refolded the paper in a cheerful tone.

00 Syaoran's Hotel Suit/ later that night 00

Meiling walked into the room holding a tub of ice cream. She walked over to his desk and placed the container gently on the polished wood. She looked at him with a smile on her face. "You know your face might get stuck like that."

He looked up at her. His amber eyes sparkled as he replied. "Now if I haven't mistaken, that would be you. I believe I use to say that to you a lot."

She moved slightly to sit on top of the desk. She looked at him and with a slightly bitter glare. "That was before you came to Japan. When you returned from Japan you rarely spoke to me. All you did was wait for the mail." She glanced up at him and said. "Sorry, I didn't mean too."

He shook his head. "No, you're right… I'm sorry about that."

"How about I help you find them? I mean two brains and four eyes are better then just two." She then pulled two spoons out of bathrobe and said. "But before we start let's have some sugar."

He smiled and took one of the spoons from her. "Thank Meiling… for sticking with me."

"Well I am you cousin. It's my job." She replied before placing a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth. She swallowed before saying in a serious tone. "But now matter what happens I want you to know that I'm always here for you."

00 Two days later/Morning/ Sakura's apartment complex 00

Sakura stepped off the elevator and sighed. She hiked her bag onto her shoulder as she waited for Tomoyo to arrive. She glanced at her watch and then glanced at the row of mailboxes, which lined one of the walls.

She walked slowly up to them and then headed for hers. She stood in front of it for a while. After staring at it for a few minutes she reached into her pocket for her key. She slipped the key into and gently turned it.

-On the count of three.- She closed her eyes as she pulled the door open. She once again found herself staring at a metal box. She couldn't help but chuckle at that moment. –That was stupid… I should have known and even if he did send something it wouldn't arrive till tonight.-

She turned sudden at the sound of her name. She let out a sigh when she saw Tomoyo standing in front of her. "Tomoyo-chan," She took the neatly wrapped box from her friend as they headed for the door.

"You weren't waiting for a letter from him where you? You know if Eriol knew that you were still waiting he'd be really mad." Tomoyo said

"I know I know…. I know I should have given up. But in my heart, deep down I feel that his letters will arrive. You know somehow they all got lost and the mailman brings them all at one time." She said as they headed for the bus stop.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Not sure if that will happen. Ok, in a TV drama sure… but real life….." She paused and then said. "You know Eriol is always here for you. Maybe you should think about him."

"Tomoyo-chan, you know that's not going to happen. Well unless I get amnesia or something. Or I turn old." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Tomoyo shook her head once more. "Poor Eriol-kun, he will be so disappointed."

Sakura giggled as she reached on her pocket for his bus pass. "Like I've been saying for the pass two years Eriol is more your type. I'll gladly give him to you. Then maybe he can stop nagging me to death when we go out for drink."

Tomoyo also giggled at her comment as she reached into her bag for her bus pass. She flipped some of her violet hair behind her ear and waited to climb onto the approaching bus.

00 GDGH/ 4 hours later 00

Sakura now dressed in all white, her chief's uniform, pulled the last of the mini-cakes from the large oven. She then set the tray down on the wooden counter. She then wiped her hands on her apron.

"They sure like your desserts" Commented one of her assistants.

She smiled at the girl dressed in a light pink uniform. She removed her white hat and said. "Thank god, if not I don't think I'd last that long."

"Well you are sure better then that French guy they hired four months ago." Said the assistant. "You know, Li-san seems to really like you."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Yumi?" She asked as she tucked her hat into the brim of her apron.

"Well he comes down after you leave and ask how you did today. Every girl here has heard that he does that." Yumi said as she removed a batch of cookies from the oven.

"They aren't jealous are they? Maybe I should find myself another job." Said Sakura with a light smile on her face.

"Well it's just a thought…" Yumi glanced at the large clock on the white hall. "Well you should go to lunch. I can handle it from here." She nodded her head before heading off to her locker for her bento box.

00 Park/ 20 minutes later 00

Sakura sat under the bright sun with her bento box resting on her lap. She picked up a piece of egg and placed it in her mouth. As she chewed she felt someone hovering over her.

She looked up to find Syaoran standing there. She quickly swallowed and said. "Li-san, what are you doing here?" She paused and said. "I mean I kinda know what you're doing here… but."

"It's alright." He gestured towards the empty seat next to her on the bench. She nodded her head. "I was walking along with my lunch when I spotted you. You know." He paused as he opened his bento box. "if you don't mind me asking…. Do you dance?"

"Dance?" She said. "Well when I was younger. I stopped when I was in my first year of junior high. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you might think this is silly but you look like some I knew… or is know.." He paused and then chuckled slightly. "Ha, I don't really know."

"I see." She said "I want to thank you again for letting me take the interview."

"It's no problem. I mean it would have if you were late and wasn't in elevator. But I'm glad you were. My cousin made me breakfast that morning and she's not a really good cook." He said as he stared at the bits in his box. He then placed the lid back on and sighed.

"Here.." She offered him some of her bento. "It's alright… I'm kinda stuff from trying all of Yumi-chan's dessert, this morning."

He picked up a mini hotdog and smiled. "Thanks…" He then looked at her as she lowered her head slight with her hair tied up in a bun. He cleared his throat and asked. "I know this might be strange… but I wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

She looked at him with worried eyes. He then shook his head. "No, no, it's not what you might think. I just want to thank you for the time in the elevator and now. Just one dinner. Then you'll never see me again."

She lowered her head to smile. "I don't think that would be possible. I mean I do work for your hotel…."

He smiled causing his eyes to narrow slight. "You do have a point. Well just dinner and other then work you won't see or here about me… Well maybe the hearing part might hard cause it seems that all the female employees here have a crush on me."

"You know about?" She asked, her eyes slightly widen.

"Kinda hard not to be able to tell, they all blush when I walk, talk or stand near then Shh.. but don't tell anyone." He said with a smirk on his face.

00 Meiling's suite/ following night 00

Syaoran walked through the door, which separated their rooms. He walked in with a towel draped around his neck. He scanned the room to find her on her bed watch the latest TV drama.

"So what is that you nearly killed my cell phone with your messages?" He asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

She picked up a file she had on the nightstand. She then handed to him. "I'm not sure if you want this but I have what you are looking for."

He took it from her and flipped the cover over. As he stared and read the contents he asked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. With a smirk she asked. "Have I ever been wrong? It took a while but I think this is who you've been looking for. I've also contacted one of them since the other one's phone number is not listed in the phone books."

"Well what did the person say?" He asked looking up at her.

"Well I'm not sure if it is Eriol-san. But he said that he will see what he can do. If he can take to Sakura-san, to meet up, then they will wait for you at the school you guys first meet, in two weeks… he said he'll call to set it up if it comes through." She paused and then asked leaning forward, "You know that the new pastry chief you hired could be the person you're looking for."

"I don't think so… Not likely. I looked through her history she gave to company." He then leaned forward and kissed her and on cheek. "Thank.,. I'll buy you lunch this whole week. He then hopped off the bed and headed back to his room.

00 Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment/ around the same time 00

Tomoyo sighed as she and Eriol sat on the coach. "Are you sure about this? I mean it's been a really long time. 13 years." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, well she's been waiting for this. I know I feel like punching him out. But this is for Sakura. I can't let her go on forever wondering." He said. "What do you want me to do? Pretend that I never got that phone call?"

"Ok, Fine, you do have point. So you are going to tell her?" She questioned looking into Eriol's eyes. He nodded his head just as Sakura walked through the door with a pizza box.

"Hey, look what I have" She said as she place the box on the table.

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol before standing up. She smiled at Sakura and said "Why don't I go and get that soda and milk… I'll be back soon."

Sakura nodded as Eriol cleared his throat and said. "Sakura, I have something I want to talk to you about. Why don't you sit down."

--------------------------- ------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you enjoy it. Only 2 more chapters to go so please review!


	4. Eternal dance

Here is the LAST part. Thanks for all the reviews

----------------------------- ---------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------------------- ---------------------------

Waltz of the Heart

Eternal Dance

Sakura sat down on the coach. She looked at Eriol who took a deep breath. "So what is that you wanted to talk about?" She asked as she removed her coat.

"Well there is something I want to know first. What would you do if Syaoran-san shows up after all these years?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Syaoran-kun? Why are you asking me this?" She questioned with a worried look.

"Well because someone from Syaoran's company called my office today." He paused and took another deep breath. "Syaoran is here in Tokyo. He wants to meet up with us."

She looked down at the hard wood floor. She took a deep breath and said. "So he wants to meet up with us….."

Eriol placed a hand on her arm. With a warm smile he said. "If you don't want to you don't have to. I'll cancel it…"

She shook her head. "No, wait… I do…. I don't know what I will say but I want to meet up with him… Please…Eriol-kun." She looked at with a gleam in her eyes.

"Fine, but I get to see him first.." He noticed her glare. "Don't worry. I won't do anything… So… it's settled. I'll have him meet up at the old school in Tomoeda two weeks from today."

Sakura stood up and said. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Eriol watched as she walked away. – I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid of what it will do to our friendship.-

00 Few days later 00

Sakura looked up from her work. She smiled as she stood at the counter with a pastry bag in her hand. "What can I do for you?" She asked looked at Syaoran. "About that dinner do you want to do tonight?"

"Sure." She replied.

He smiled back in response. "Good, I'll wait for you after work." He then turned, snatching a cookie off the cooling rack, before leaving.

Just as he left a girl with deep orange hair walked up to her. She started to remove the cookies from the metal tray and placed them gently on the rack. As she started to feel the rack she said. "So are you going out what Li-san?"

"No," Said Sakura as she started piping cream onto a cake. "It's a thank you dinner. We're not… It's not what you think."

"Ok, if you say so, but let me warn you… He's not what you expect. He's broken many female heart." Said the girl.

"Umm, thanks for the warning." She replied with a light smile on her face.

00 That night/6:30PM 00

Sakura smiled as she sat across from Syaoran who stared at her. She touched her face lightly and asked. "Something wrong? Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head. "No thing, you just remain me of someone. If you don't mind me asking do you have a boyfriend?"

"Eh? Boyfriend?" She shook her head. "No… Why do you ask?"

"You just look like you do? Anyway." He picked up the menu. "Order anything you want."

She nodded her head in response. She then looked up as he asked. "Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Besides I don't even know if he's is my boyfriend. I mean nothing ever happened between… he went back home when we were younger." She said as her eyes scanned the menu.

"Well I wouldn't let such a cute and thoughtful girl like you go." He said with a smile which caused her to blush. "Let's order and enjoy the evening."

00 Syaoran's car/ 2 hours later 00

Sakura unbuckled her seat belt. She was about to get out of the car when he stopped her. She turned to look at him. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Eh?, I'm sorry, I think you got the wrong idea."

"Look, I'm not asking for anything… I just want to be friends." He said.

"Friends?" She said in a doubtful tone. "I'm sorry. that's not going to happened. I told you before that I'm waiting for someone. I don't know when or if he'll ever show up but I'll wait for him no matter what." She grabbed her bag and pushed open the door. "Good night" She said before stepping out of the car.

00 Two weeks later/ Tomoeda Dance School 00

Syaoran walked down the silent hallway. He stood when he found Eriol standing in the hall, leaning against the wall. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Eriol-san?"

Eriol looked up. He loose he tie as he stared in Syaoran's amber eyes. He then walked up to him and punched him. "That's for Sakura. What the hell happened? You know if it wasn't for Sakura I don't even want to see your face."

Syaoran staggered back slightly. He stood up and said. " I deserved that. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do when I didn't hear from you. I thought you …. Where is she?"

"You don't deserve to see her. She's been waiting for forever." Eriol said firmly with narrowed eyes. He then sighed and said. "She's in the room." He then stepped aside and watched as Syaoran slowly walked into dance studio.

00 Dance Studio 00

Syaoran slowly stepped into the room. He watched as Sakura turned around. He gave a small smile as he looked at her. "Hi, I'm sorry, I'm late."

"Li-san, what are you doing here? You should go… I'm expecting something." She said as she pushed some of her hair back.

"I know. The person you're waiting for is me. It's been a long time." He said walking towards her.

"Syaoran?" She said in a bewildered tone. "Leave… I don't want to see you." She said a few seconds later. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe…." She looked away.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you a week ago. But I didn't know how to tell you. I figured it out during dinner." He said.

"I'm not mad about that." She said now angrily. " How could you make me wait this long? Do you know how long I've waited to hear from you? I didn't want to move because I was scared that I'd miss you letters."

"I know… I know what it's like to wait… because you letters stop coming." He said.

She gave him a bewildered look. "Stop? It can't be I wrote to you every day. 365 days… How can that be?" She asked

"I don't know… And that doesn't matter.." He said stepping closer to her. "All that matters is that I've returned." He extended his hand and said "Like I promised … can to dance?"

"But… I …. Well you know…" She said meekly.

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Not right now, it doesn't… You can kill me later, all I want to do is meet the promise I made 13 years ago. What do you say?"

She took a deep breath and placed her right hand into his awaiting hand. As he wrapped his other hand around her waste she said. "Don't think I've forgiven you."

Behind the doors of the room Eriol stood watching. His midnight eyes narrowed as he watched the couple dance. He let out a sigh as he stood there. He turned away as his phone vibrated. He read the screen and then flipped it open as he walked away from the door.

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan? Yes, no I'm free." He paused listen to the her on the other end. "I don't think I'm needed any more. Yes, he's returned. They look happy together. I'll be there don't worry." He snapped his phone shut before walking back to the doors.

He looked inside once more, catching Sakura's smailing face. – This isn't the way I thought it would turn out but as long as you're happy. You dance partner has finally returned.- He gently pulled the door closed and the headed down the quite hallway.

----------------------------------- ----------

AN: That's the end of the story. I know it was short and many questions haven't been answered but I just felt like writing some short. Now it's time to work on the other two stories, _Spring isn't the only season for love_ and _Nothing is Impossible_.. Please review and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
